1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a patterning method for a semiconductor substrate, and more specifically to a patterning method via ion implanting.
2. Description of Related Art
For semiconductor manufacture, the sizes of electronic elements are gradually getting smaller in the course of producing and developing integrated circuits (IC). Historically, the size of a wafer reduces by 30% every two to three years, and today, some mass production of the electronic elements have reached sizes of less than 100 nm. As the electronic component density increases, the efficiency also increases (higher processing speed and lower consumed power). Thus, it is necessary to develop and improve the resolution of processing technology in order to produce smaller electronic components and to manufacture such components with higher efficiency.
Lithography is one of the important prior arts of semiconductor manufacturing technologies; wherein by optical improvements, the resolution of pattern transfer is increased and the critical dimension of the line thickness is reduced. However, limitation exists for improving lithography by only optical improvement. For example, look at optical lithography that is generally used by the industry in the past, due to the characteristics of optical physics, it cannot reduce the line thickness nor increase the resolution of pattern transfer as the line thickness reaches below 65 nm to 45 nm. The present invention aims to remedy the limitation.